The Rise Of Chaos
by Darkkill Demigod
Summary: Their families were killed. Chaos will rise. When two demigods, Gray and Will become aware of this problem, they will stop at nothing to stop Chaos. But who is Chaos? Will Gray and Will be able to stop Chaos? Or will Chaos take over the Universe? No Percy Jackson characters here.


**Hey! This is my first time writing so I don't know whether you guys will like it or not. Please review. I'm not going to post another chapter until I get any reviews. So PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Rise Of Chaos<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting**_

It was night time in the city of New York. Maybe mid-night. I'd lost track of time.

Three weeks. It's been three week since I've been running from those Earthborns. Why you ask? Three weeks ago I was captured by those stupid monsters. The leader Earthborn was huge, well as huge as they can be.

The Leader guarded me while the others went away. I took my chance and killed him. And since then I've been chased down.

I'm Gray Stevenson, son of Hades, age 17.

A month ago, I've killed two magic dragons. Fire Dragon, Golgoth, and Ice Dragon, Ragnar, and got their powers.

Thunder boomed in the sky.

I walked down an alley, on my way to New Jersey. The end of the alley led to an abandoned construction site. Crates, large hollow pipes, metal hinges, and all other equipment lay around. I sat on top of a crate.

Now, it was getting really dark. More clouds gathered and thunder boomed. I lay on the crates and put my hands under my head. I closed my eyes. And thought about all of my past events.

_**Flashback**_

Five months ago,

" Gray! Get up, you're gonna get late for school. It's the last day and you can't miss it!" my Mom shouted from downstairs. " I'm getting up, Mom." I yelled back. I rolled to my side once and threw away the blanket.

I went into to the washroom and looked at the mirror. My hair was a total mess. I had a long hair, and I liked it that way. My dark purple eyes were sparkling. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I went down for breakfast.

I sat on the counter and I saw Mom glaring at me. " What?" I asked.

" What did I say about going around the house shirtless?" Mom said.

I looked down. Sure enough, I wasn't wearing a shirt. I blushed. " Breakfast first, chlothings later." I said. Mom rolled her eyes and ruffled my hair and went down to make breakfast.

_Today's the last day of school,_ I thought_, After this finally some free time of my life._

Mom gave a bowl of Cherrios with milk. After finishing, I went to my room upstairs. I fiddled with my drawers until I found a black SkullX t-shirt and a black jacket. I went downstairs. " You'll be late, Gray." she said. She hugged me and kissed my forehead. " Love you, Mom" I said. " Love you, too, Gray. Now get going." I laughed and went to the door and opened it and went out.

I walked about 500 yards when an explosion behind me knocked me off my feet. I hit the ground hard. I immediately looked back and my heart almost stopped.

My house was destroyed and all remains are rubble and dying flames. "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" "Mom! Mom!" I called out. I knew it was hopeless. There was no way she could have survived the explosion. I fell on my knees. Tears were streaming down my face. "MOOOOOOM!" I yelled. I glared at the ground with teary eyes.

Then the ground shook. I looked up at the monster who killed my mom. His body was made of crystal ice, his eyes complete black and he was about 30ft. tall. His head looked like a mechanical robot's head. He let out a scream which almost blasted my ears. His eyes were fixed on me. " Gray Stevenson, you will be the first sacrifice to revive Chaos."

" Chaos?" I was confused as well as really angry.

" Chaos, the Champion of Chaos, who have been imprisoned in the 8th dimension for eons, will now rise." He looked at me weirdly. " And your blood will be perfect to revive him."

" FIND SOMEONE ELSE FOR THAT!" I yelled as the ground around me erupted with black flames. Undead skeletons were advancing on the monster.

" I, DELORIA, SHALL DESTROY AND CAPTURE YOU" He bellowed. I threw a huge hellfire blast at him which made him stumble backwards. The skeletal warriors charged. Deloria roared and hundreds of monsters came pilling out from nowhere. " You cannot defeat me, BOY." The undead warriors were battling the monsters. Deloria started destroying the entire city by crushing small houses and throwing ice blades at the skyscrapers. I realized that what he said was true. I cannot beat him. He'll kill me in an instant.

I looked at the remains of my house. A silent tear escaped my eyes. My Mom was everything to me. She was my only family. And now she's gone. _Rest in peace,_ _Mom, _I thought as I escaped the city of California.

_**Flashback ends**_

I didn't realize I was crying. The past events made me sad. But I had to move on. I turned to my side and closed my eyes again. But as the Fates have fun ruining my life, I heard a metal _Clang._

I sat up and looked at the direction of the sound. A horde of Earthborn were headed towards me. I fell from my crate and landed on soft sand.

" Find him. He's here somewhere. I can smell him here." The new leader Earthborn said. I wished they did not have such good smelling powers. The Earthborn didn't see me yet. Four of them. All armed. They scattered in different directions. One came near to me but did not see me. I made a dagger with my ice powers, all thanks to Ice Dragon Ragnar. I sneaked behind him and stabbed him in the heart. He immediately disintegrated into dust. " HE'S THERE!" One of them shouted. So much for being stealthy. One swiped at my leg. I parried it and kicked his chest which made him stumble back. Before he could recover, I sliced him to half.

" GET HIM" one yelled. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away. I thought I lost them when a kick on my chest sent me flying backwards. The impact with the ground knocked the wind out of my lungs. The Earthborn loomed over me. He raised his foot to stamp me. I raised my hand to shoot a dark blast. But before I could do anything, a thunder from the sky hit the monster where it crumbled on the spot.

Where the monster had been standing, now is a kid about my age, holding a smoking drakon sword. He had short, croppy black hair. His eyes were electric blue. He gave me his hand and helped me up. I guess he's a demigod, like me.

" You're a demigod?" I asked.

The answer I got was totally not expected." I'm Will, son of Zeus."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW. I'm not gonna post another chapter until I get any reviews. Suggestions on improving is accepted.<strong>


End file.
